Out of Control
by MaxwellChan
Summary: Zwei verfeindete Gruppen. Zwei Beziehungen, die nie und nimmer funktionieren können. Abermillionen von Leben, die auf dem Spiel stehen. Wer würde nicht gerne für das Schicksal der Menschheit verantwortlich sein? 1x2, weitere folgen
1. Chapter 1

Out of Control

Autor: Maxwell-chan

Fandom: Gundam Wing/AC

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing gehört nicht mir und ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld. Jedoch gehören die Story und alle OCs mir.

Verdienen kann und werde ich hiermit allerdings NICHTS.

Story: Das Ganze ist aus dem Ruder gelaufen. Aus einer einfachen Fortsetzung zu "A Night At The Bar" wurde dieser Action/Romantik-Epos.

Zwei verfeindete Gruppen. Zwei Beziehungen, die nie und nimmer funktionieren können. Abermillionen von Leben, die auf dem Spiel stehen.

Wer würde nicht gerne für das Schicksal der Menschheit verantwortlich sein?

Und dabei begann alles so harmlos...

Song zu Kapitel 1: "Was hält und wach?" von Wunder

Kapitel 1: Threnody (Klagelied)

Hilde hatte diese Stunde, die sie allein in der Bar verbrachte, wirklich allerhand zu tun. Dass Duo nicht zurückgekommen war, wertete sie als gutes Zeichen. Ansonsten, so war sie sich sicher, hätte Duo sich sicherlich bei ihr ausgeheult. Arbeit hin oder her!

Was sie gut nachvollziehen konnte, hatte sie doch diese blonde Frau gesehen, die Duos Schwarm auf die Pelle gerückt war. Sie hatte in ihrem Leben noch niemanden erlebt, der so penetrant sein konnte. Und das sollte schon was heißen, immerhin war sie mit Duo befreundet.

Wieder sah sie auf die kleine Uhr, die sie verkehrt herum am Handgelenk trug. Noch zehn Minuten, dann sollte Zechs, sofern er sich an seine Ansage hielt, endlich hier auftauchen! Sie könnte Luftsprünge machen!

Zechs war wirklich niemand, den sie als unzuverlässig, unpünktlich oder vergesslich einstufen würde.

Darum war sie sich auch so sicher, dass er auftauchen würde. Allerdings konnte sie bei dem Grund, eine Stunde früher anzufangen, nur die Augenbrauen heben. Was konnte an einem Mitbewohner so schlimm sein, dass man freiwillig aus der Wohnung flüchtete? Und das nachts? Sie zuckte innerlich die Schultern, als sie einem schon etwas angeheiterten Gast seinen Cocktail hinstellte, der ihr freundlicherweise einen Schein extra zusteckte.

Das war einer der Gründe, warum sie ihren Job so liebte: kaum klimperte man ein wenig mit den Wimpern, setzte ein süßes Lächeln auf und rasselte ein paar freundliche Floskeln herunter, wurden die Gäste, die schon etwas mehr intus hatten, spendabel. In dieser Hinsicht war sie Duo sehr ähnlich.

Hilde erlaubte sich ein erleichtertes Ausatmen, als sie Zechs endlich neben sich entdeckte. "Da bist du ja endlich", rief sie über die Musik hinweg, "man, ich war noch nie so froh, dich zu sehen! Glaub mir!"

Zechs warf sein helles Haar über seine Schulter und blickte sich dann um. "Kann ich verstehen!", antwortete er. "Wo ist Duo denn?" Er blickte fragend zu Hilde, während er seine Arbeit begann und für eine noch recht junge und zum Glück nüchterne Frau Bier abzapfte.

Bei dieser Frage grinste Hilde den älteren Mann neben sich an. Doch gerade, als sie zu einer Antwort ansetzen wollte, bestellte ein Gast etwas bei 'der reizenden Lady mit den kurzen Haaren', so winkte sie nur ab und vertröstete den Blondhaarigen auf später.

Später war bei den beiden jungen Erwachsenen gegen halb zwei in den Morgenstunden, als Hannah und zwei andere Kollegen sie abgelöst hatten und sie beide somit nun Feierabend machen konnten.

Hilde streckte sich, als sie aus dem Club traten. Aus irgendeinem Grund schlugen ihr die harten Bässe nach einiger Zeit auf den Magen. Zechs hatte ihr großzügigerweise angeboten, sie heimzufahren, was die schwarzhaarige Frau gerne angenommen hatte. Halb zwei mit der S-Bahn zu fahren war nicht immer ein Vergnügen.

"Also", griff Zechs die unbeantwortete Frage wieder auf, als er ausgeparkt hatte, "was ist nun mit Duo?"

Hilde schenkte ihm einen bedeutsamen Blick. "Du erinnerst dich doch sicher an diesen Braunhaarigen, Heero oder so, der immer in die Bar gekommen ist?" Ein Grinsen breitete sich über ihr Gesicht aus.

Doch der Blondhaarige nickte nur. "Ja, und?" Was sollte mit ihm sein? Er hatte ihn auch ein paar Male gesehen, aber ihm war nichts Besonderes aufgefallen.

Ihr Grinsen wurde einen Tick schmaler, als Zechs ihr dies erklärte. "Man, du merkst echt gar nichts!" Sie seufzte theatralisch, bevor sie sich daran machte, ihm zu erklären: "Na, zwischen den beiden hat's doch gefunkt, und das nicht erst seit vorhin." Sie berichtete, was sie mitgekriegt hatte. Das war zwar keineswegs viel, denn auch sie musste ihre Augen nunmal woanders haben, wenn sie nicht falsche Getränke ausschenken wollte, doch als sie erwähnte, dass dieser Heero Duo geküsst und der Langhaarige ihm daraufhin hinterhergerannt war, bekam auch Zechs große Augen.

"Sowas entgeht dir natürlich nicht", zog er seine jüngere Kollegin mit einem leichten Grinsen auf, das aber irgendwie nicht zu seiner Stimmung heute passen wollte.

Als Hilde ihn jedoch darauf ansprach und fragte, was denn los sei, zuckte er nur mit den Schultern. "Mein neuer Mitbewohner. Er ist die Hölle. Die ganze Zeit lamentiert er über irgendwelche Ungerechtigkeiten, aber sobald man es wagt und ihn darauf anspricht, wird er sauer." Der hochgewachsene Mann konnte nur seufzen. "Dabei meinte Quatre, er wäre nett."

Er bog in eine Seitenstraße ein und während seine Gedanken zu seinem chinesischen Mitbewohner wanderten, lief ihm ein Schauer über den Rücken. Allerdings kein angenehmer.

"Ach komm", Hilde machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung, "wie lange wohnt ihr zusammen? Zwei Tage?" Als Zechs nickte, fuhr sie fort. "Na also. Er muss sich auch erstmal einleben."

Das gemurmelte "Das hat er bereits, glaub mir" des Fahrers ignorierte sie gekonnt, war es doch so leise, das es wohl nicht für ihre Ohren bestimmt war.

Stattdessen sagte sie nur: "How will uns morgen Abend sehen."

Nachdem er Hilde nach Hause gefahren hatte, überlegte Zechs, welcher der größte Umweg zu seinem -nein, ihrem- Apartement war. Doch was nützte es ihm? Sprit war teuer, Wufei brauchte das Auto gewiss auch mal und würde bestimmt wieder Zeter, Mordio und Ungerechtigkeit schreien, wenn der Tank leer war. Wobei 'Ungerechtigkeit' das Lieblingswort des Chinesen zu sein schien.

Mit einem leisen Seufzen parkte der blondhaarige junge Mann seinen Lancer auf dem zugehörigen Grundstück des Apartementhauses.

Es war mittlerweile kurz nach zwei. Wufei würde schlafen. Er würde ihn nicht sehen. Nicht ertragen müssen.

Zechs redete sich diese Sätze so lange ein, bis er sie glaubte. Warum nur machte er so einen Zirkus? Eigentlich war es sein Apartement, er ließ den Chinesen nur hier wohnen, weil Sally ihn darum gebeten hatte. Und weil sein Apartement für ihn und seine zwei Katzen doch etwas groß war. Nun, solange sein Vater so großzügig war und ihm die Wohnung so nah an seinem Studienplatz finanzierte, würde er gewiss nicht nein sagen.

Außerdem war Wufei fast zwei Köpfe kleiner als er, er brauchte sich also nicht vor dem zu klein geratenen Mann, falls man ihn schon so bezeichnen mochte, verstecken.

Genervt fasste Zechs sich an den Kopf, lehnte an der kalten weißen Wand vor der Wohnung. Es war doch erbärmlich, sich wegen eines Mitbewohners so aus der Ruhe bringen zu lassen!

Erst als die Tür sich öffnete, bemerkte er, dass er die ganze Zeit an der Klingel gelehnt hatte.

Wütend blitzten ihm zwei nachtschwarze Augen entgegen.

Die ersten Strahlen der Sonne fielen in das spärlich eingerichtete Zimmer, schienen heimtükisch um die zwei großen, braunen Kartons herumzuschleichen, um der im Bett liegenden Person unschuldig ins Gesicht zu scheinen. Wufei drehte sich weg. Er wollte doch nur schlafen! War das denn zu viel verlangt? Ungerechtigkeit.

Er schloss die Augen, zog die Decke bis an sein Kinn. Doch weder Müdigkeit noch der ersehnte Schlaf wollten sich einstellen. Es war doch wirklich zum Aus-der-Haut-fahren! Seit Zechs ihn mehr oder weniger freiwillig geweckt hatte, fand er keine ruhige Minute mehr. Eigentlich war sein Plan so simpel und effizient wie eh und je: aufstehen, Wut ablassen, hinlegen, schlafen.

Doch irgendwas war zwischen der Wohnungstür, dem Streit mit Zechs und seinem Schlafzimmer verloren gegangen. Gnadenlos hatte ihm die kühle Luft außerhalb seines Bettes den Schlaf geraubt. So konnte der junge Chinese sich nicht einmal von der anstrengenden Nacht erholen.

Nicht 'anstrengend' in dem Sinne, den sich viele jetzt vorgestellt hätten. Nein, diese Nacht hatte auf ihre eigene Art und Weise ihren Tribut gefordert. Mit einem leisen Keuchen hielt sich Wufei die rechte Seite, als er sich wieder umherwälzte. Verdammt, aber das würde ein dicker blauer Fleck werden! Wenn Aljosha doch nur besser aufgepasst hätte...

Und dann kam auch noch dieser Trottel von Zechs dazu! Gut, eigentlich sollte er nicht schlecht über Leute denken, die ihm ein Dach über dem Kopf bescherten, aber seine Gedanken waren immer noch frei! Außerdem hatten sie schon längst beschlossen, diesen unverschämt gutaussehenden Kerl mit den langen, platinblonden Haaren nicht leiden zu können. Obwohl er wirklich nach was aussah.

Oooh, hätte er nicht woanders hin versetzt werden können...? Hätte Lady Une sich nicht was anderes ausdenken können? Jemand anderen für ihren neuen Plan aussuchen können? Vielleicht wäre er dann von dieser ganzen Situation verschont geblieben...

Aber es würde nichts nützen, jetzt über ein "hätte, wäre, könnte" zu lamentieren. Passiert war passiert.

Einen weiteren Schmerzenslaut unterdrückend rollte Wufei sich wieder auf die andere Seite. Der Schmerz ebbte in langsamen, unbeständigen Wellen ab.

Hätte er heute nicht frei und müsste nur diesen Bericht schreiben, würde er jetzt aufstehen. Doch dieses Unterfangen erschien ihm utopisch. Er konnte und wollte sich nicht bewegen. Nicht dass er schwach gewesen wäre! Niemals! Aber selbst ein Krieger wie er brauchte eine Erholungspause.

Schließlich würde es niemandem etwas nützen, wenn er unausgeschlafen und schlecht gelaunt irgendwann heute Nachmittag bei seiner Chefin im Büro auftauchen und den Bericht aushändigen würde. Sowas machte er immer noch persönlich und möglichst bald. Auf ihn war immerhin Verlass!

Aber vorher brauchte er dringend Schlaf!

*** Am Abend des folgenden Tages ***

Nach einem kurzen Klopfen trat Wufei in den abgedunkelten Raum und schloss die Tür sorgfältig hinter sich. "Schließ ab, wir sind komplett", drang eine Stimme an sein Ohr. Mit einer fließenden Bewegung hängte er das 'Bitte nicht stören'-Schild an den äußeren Türknauf, schloss die Tür und drehte er den Schlüssel im Schloss, um ihn stecken zu lassen.

Interessant, diesmal war das Treffen in einem Hotelzimmer angeordnet worden.

Allerdings erkannte er nicht viel davon, denn das Einzige, was den Raum erleuchtete, war das hellblaue Licht des großen Fernsehers und das immer wiederkehrende Flackern des Laptops, wenn eine Website oder ein Dokument aufgerufen oder geschlossen wurde. An diesem Laptop saßen, wie konnte es auch anders sein, Heero und Elizabeth. Er hatte von den beiden, genau wie vom Rest des Teams, viel gehört, doch nun traf er sie alle zum ersten Mal.

Die junge Frau mit den lockigen, schwarzen Haaren hatte ihn eben gebeten abzuschließen.

Neben seinen anderen beiden Kameraden ließ Wufei sich auf die Couch vor dem Fernseher sinken. Bei einem schnellen Rundblick fiel ihm auf, dass Lady Une fehlte. Sie war sowieso nur sehr selten bei Teambesprechungen dabei, doch hier war der Hauptsitz ihrer Organisation, da wunderte es den Chinesen doch schon etwas, dass sie nicht anwesend war.

Ehe er sich jedoch noch weitere Gedanken darüber machen konnte, schienen die beiden Computerexperten fertig zu sein und schlossen den Laptop an den Fernseher an.

Sofort änderte sich das monotone Hellblau. Auf den ersten Blick war es ein weißer Hintergrund mit vielen schwarzen Linien, einige davon in kleinen Abtänden parallel verlaufend. Mit einem Blick aus den Augenwinkeln registrierte Chang, dass Heero sich auf die Lehne der Couch gesetzt hatte.

"Okay", ergriff Elizabeth das Wort, "Wufei, du bist neu im Team, ne?" Er nickte bloß. "Wir haben uns noch nicht gesehen." Das nicht, aber schon viel voneinander gehört.

"Nebensächlich", fiel Trowa ihr mit einer ruhigen Stimme ins Wort.

Zwar kannte Wufei die Namen und Gesichter seiner neuen Kollegen, doch außer Aljosha, mit dem er zusammen hierher versetzt worden war, hatte er noch niemandem aus diesem Team seinen Partner nennen dürfen. Das würde sich heute Abend ändern.

"Ist ja gut, ist ja gut." Elizabeths Stimme klang, als würde sie schmollen. Leider konnte man ihr Gesicht nicht erkennen, da sie den Laptop auf ihren Knien ruhen hatte und im Sessel neben dem Fernseher nun auf denselbigen starrte. "Das hier" -sie zeigte auf die Linien auf dem Bildschirm- "sind die Daten, die Wu und 'Joshi vorgestern Nacht ergattert haben. Der Grundriss des Gebäudes, das es zu sichern gilt."

Sie rasselte ein paar Daten hinunter, die Wufei schon kannte und auswendig gelernt hatte. Dann schienen sie endlich zum interessanten Teil des Abends zu kommen, denn Aljosha, der auf der Rückenlehne der Couch gesessen hatte, ließ sich nun auf das weiche Polster gleiten und fragte mit einer Stimme, die das breite Grinsen mitzutragen schien: "Wie sieht der Plan aus, Chefin?"

tbc.


	2. Chapter 2

Out of Control

Autor: Maxwell-chan

Fandom: Gundam Wing/AC

Disclaimer: siehe Kapitel 1

Song zu Kapitel 2: "Super Sommer" von Luttenberger Klug

Kapitel 2: Change of Plans (Planänderung)

***Am selben Abend im Hinterraum der Bar***

Duo ließ sich auf die Couch fallen und riss die Chipstüte auf. "Okay, Boss, was gibt's?" Auffordernd sah er zu Howard, der sich zusammen mit zwei Fremden vor zwei Bildschirmen aufgebaut hatte. Dann stopfte er sich die erste Ladung des Knabberzeugs in sich hinein. Auch Hilde, die neben ihm saß, griff danach, doch der Amerikaner hatte sie schnell vor ihr in Sicherheit gebracht. Nichts ging über sein Heiligtum! Naja, fast nichts, korrigierte er sich selbst still, als seine Gedanken zu einem gewissen Mann mit dunkelbraunen, verwuschelten Haaren und umwerfenden Augen wanderten...

Seine beste Freundin streckte ihm, erwachsen wie sie war, die Zunge raus, zog es dann jedoch vor, eine Cola vom Tisch zu greifen und einen großen Schluck zu nehmen, bevor sie sich wieder Howard zuwandte. Die anderen beiden aus dem Team, Hannah und Zechs, saßen mit mehr oder weniger unbewegten Mienen auf einem Sessel. Hannah hatte es sich auf der Lehne bequem gemacht und raunte Zechs gerade etwas ins Ohr, wobei sie auf den jungen Mann neben ihrem Boss zeigte. Sofort, als sie den Blick des Fremden bemerkte, der sich wohl neugierig und etwas nervös im abgedunkelten Raum umzublicken schien, zog sie den Finger zurück und drehte eine ihrer an den Enden leicht gewellten, blonden Strähnen um den Finger.

Howard räusperte sich. Sofort wandten sich alle Augen zu ihm und den beiden anderen. Der Mann im Hawaiihemd genoss die Aufmerksamkeit sichtlich, als er nun anfing zu sprechen. "Nun, da Mike jetzt woanders arbeitet, müssen wir ihn ersetzen." Er deutete auf den jungen Mann mit kurzen, braunen Haaren, die nur an den Seiten in zwei Strähnen am Gesicht entlangliefen. Der Rest war mit viel Mühe und Gel stachelig aufgestellt.

Nicht nur Duo zog die Augenbrauen hoch. Na das war ja mal ein Neuzugang! Der sah eher aus wie ein Tänzer, der einem Club entlaufen war, als wie ein Computerexperte. Denn genau so einen brauchten sie. Nicht dass Duo oder die anderen sich nicht mit PCs auskannten, aber sie arbeiteten lieber aktiv als nur vor dem Bildschirm zu sitzen und ab und an Anweisungen zu geben.

"David Lave", stellte der Braunhaarige sich vor, "freut mich." Er begann wieder, auf seinem Lippenpiercing zu kauen, während er genau spürte, dass die vier anderen ihn mit ihren Blicken gerade sezierten. So zog er es vor, sich schräg hinter Howard zu stellen, wobei nur herauskam, dass er fast einen ganzen Kopf größer war und sich somit nicht wirklich verstecken konnte.

Nun trat eine Frau mit langen, seeehr langen blonden Haaren unaufgefordert einen Schritt nach vorne. Ihre gespaltenen Augenbrauen und ihr überlegener, leicht gelangweilt wirkender Blick ließen sie irgendwie skrupellos erscheinen, fand Duo. "Mein Name ist Dorothy Catalonia. Eigentlich hatte ich nicht vor, euch je zu treffen." Na, die Schnepfe war Duo doch mal sympathisch. Er zog einen Flunsch, gab Hilde nun doch etwas von seinen Chips ab und kaute lautstark. "Aber es geht hier um etwas sehr Wichtiges."

"Jeder unserer Aufträge ist wichtig, Ms. Catalonia", fiel Zechs ihr ruhig, aber dennoch bestimmt ins Wort. Auch er hatte diese fremde, noch recht junge Frau genau gemustert. Sie sah aus wie eine Aristokratin von früher, und auch ihre Kleidung verstärkte diesen Eindruck. Nicht dass sie nicht modern war, im Gegenteil, aber sie sah verdammt teuer aus.

Diesen Kommentar ignorierend, fuhr Ms. Catalonia mit ihrer Raucherstimme fort: "Ihr sollt mir etwas beschaffen. Drei kleine Drachenfiguren." Sie sandte David einen bedeutungsvollen Blick. Sofort machte der Neue sich daran, am Laptop, der mit den beiden großen Bildschirmen verbunden war, etwas einzutippen und nach ein paar Klicks erschienen besagte Figuren auf dem linken, kleineren, Bildschirm.

Es waren ein orangefarbener Drache, der wie die Sphinx mit großen, schimmernden Flügeln auf seinem beigen Kissen thronte. Der Kopf mit zwei goldenen Hörnern war stolz erhoben.

Neben ihm wirkte es, als würde ein grüne Drache mit goldenen Streifenmuster umherstreifen. Seine Flügel waren weit ausgebreitet und von einem fast transparentem Grün, das im Gegensatz zu dem Jade der Schuppen stand.

Der letzte und kleinste Drache sah aus wie ein dunkelblaues Meerungeheuer. Ein kindliches Meerungeheuer allerdings, dessen Flossen anstelle der Flügel noch nicht voll ausgebildet waren.

"In einer dieser Drachen befindet sich etwas sehr Wertvolles", fuhr die blondhaarige Frau fort, "jedoch wissen wir nicht in welchem. Also beschafft uns einfach alle drei." Sie schien seine fast schon einstudiert klingende Rede beendet zu haben, denn nun trat David vor und schnappte sich den Laptop, mit dem er sich in den erstbesten Sessel fallen ließ.

Er grinste kurz aber zufrieden, als er sich weiter in das weiche Polster drückte. Der Umriss eines Gebäudes erschien. "Die drei Stellen hier" -er markierte drei Punkte auf der Karte rot- "sind die Ausgänge. Vor einem von ihnen wird nächsten Samstag ein schwarzer, gepanzerter Wagen halten und die Drachenfiguren mitnehmen. Alles, was wir tun müssen, ist sie bis dahin zu klauen. Der einzige Knackpunkt ist, dass die Figuren überall sein können und wir nicht wissen, von welchem Ausgang sie abgeholt werden."

"Warum überfallen wir nicht einfach den Wagen?"

Hannah hatte diese Frage kaum ausgesprochen, als Ms. Catalonia ihre Stimme erhob: "Das ist unmöglich, oder glaubt ihr, ich würde euch sonst brauchen? Führt einfach nur diesen verdammten Auftrag aus!" Sie schlug mit der Faust auf den Tisch, wo Duo gerade seine Chips ablegen wollte. Vor lauter Schreck jedoch drückte er sein Knabberzeug nur fester an sich, bis es leise knirschte in der Tüte.

Erschrocken nickte Hannah nur, nahm für den Rest des Abends ihre Augen jedoch nicht mehr von dieser furchteinflößenden Frau. Diese schien nun wieder die Ruhe selbst zu sein. Irgendetwas musste wirklich wichtig sein, denn sie schien nicht so, als würde sie bei jeder Gelegenheit dieses temperamentvolle und stimmungsschwankende Verhalten an den Tag legen.

Als die Besprechung endlich vorbei war, atmete nicht nur Hannah erleichtert aus. "Endlich ist diese Frau weg", seufzte sie, wobei Zechs nur zustimmen konnte. Ms. Catalonia hatte sich mit Howard irgendwohin verabschiedet, um den finanziellen Teil zu klären. Die Gruppe hatte sich dazu entschieden, noch eine Weile zu bleiben. Heute war Montag, da hatte die Bar sowieso zu.

Duo und Hilde nahmen den Neuen, David, sofort in Beschlag. Wo er herkäme, was er arbeite... der braunhaarige Junge hatte keine Sekunde Ruhe, vor allem nicht, weil Duo mal wieder so viel redete, dass er überhaupt keine Zeit hatte zu antworten.

Hannah und Zechs hatten dieses Schauspiel eine Weile beobachtet. Während Hannah sich auf der Couch ausgebreitet hinter einem Manga hervorlugte, tat Zechs so, als hätte er noch dringend etwas nachzugucken und hatte dem stillen Jungen den Laptop entwendet. Dass er Zeit schinden wollte, um dem Chinesen zu entgehen, fiel niemandem wirklich auf.

'Die Freunde, die man auch um vier Uhr nachts anrufen kann, die zählen', hatte Duo irgendwo mal irgendwo gehört. Und genau das war auch der Grund, warum er jetzt, genau zwei Minuten nach vier, vor seinem Vidphone saß und Quatre anklingelte. Gutgelaunt zupfte er am Ende seines langen Zopfes, spielte ein wenig damit, während er wartete, dass Quatre endlich mal anheben würde. Nach dem dritten Klingeln wurde der Anruf endlich angenommen und ein noch recht munterer Blondschopf lächelte ihm entgegen, sah keineswegs so aus, als hätte Duo ihn aus dem Bett geworfen. "Hey, Q!" Duo grinste seinen langjährigen Freund an. "Ich dachte eigentlich, du schläfst schon."

Quatre wusste genau, dass selbst das kein Grund war, um Duo vor nächtlichen Anrufen zurückschrecken zu lassen. So zuckte dieser nur die Schultern. "Hab' grade noch was gearbeitet", erklärte er, doch dann wechselte seine Miene, "sag' mal, hab' ich was verpasst?" Er zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. "Du bist schon seit Tagen so gut drauf." Selbstverständlich hatte er die Veränderung im Grinsen des Braunhaarigen bemerkt. Er war nicht mehr im 'gut gelaunt und nicht ausgelastet'-Modus, sondern das war eher der Typ 'die Welt kann untergehen und es ist mir schnuppe'.

Duos Grinsen wurde noch breiter und hätte der Amerikaner keine Ohren gehabt, wäre es um den ganzen Kopf gegangen. "Heero." Mehr brauchte er nicht zu sagen, denn natürlich wusste sein bester Freund, dass Duo schon lange, wirklich lange hinter dem Mann mit den kobaltblauen Augen her war.

Auch Quatres Gesicht strahlte nun. Er freute sich richtig für seinen Freund mit. "Hat's also endlich geklappt!" Natürlich wurde ihm lang und breit und mit ausschweifender Gestik jedes Detail erzählt. Geduldig hörte der blondhaarige Mann zu, nickte an den richtigen Stellen und unterdrückte immer mal wieder ein Gähnen. Dass er endlich Nachricht von seiner Sekretärin bekommen hatte und nun eigentlich ins Bett wollte, wurde vollkommen ignoriert. Wie hätte er Duo auch mit seiner überschüssigen Energie, die sich nun in seiner Kiefermuskulatur zu sammeln schien und raus musste, abwimmeln können? Oder wollen?

Doch Duo schien von der Müdigkeit seines besten Freundes nicht viel mitzubekommen. Er war ganz vertieft in Schwärmereien über Heero. "Und stell' dir vor, wir haben heute Nachmittag ein Date", strahlte er gerade, "was meinst du, soll ich anziehen?" Es war ihm herzlich egal, dass er sich wohl gerade aufführte wie ein verliebter Teenager mitten in der Pubertät.

Endlich merkte Quatre, dass dies eine Frage war, auf die sein bezopfter Freund wirklich eine Antwort erwartete, musste er leicht grinsen. Als er jedoch zu einer Antwort ansetzte, entkam das herzhafte Gähnen, was er schon die ganze Zeit unterdrückte. "Ach Duo", räumte dessen Gesprächspartner nun doch ein, "frag' mich das in ein paar Stunden nochmal - ich bin müde... tut mir Leid."

War ja klar, dass Quatre keinen vernünftigen Satz beenden konnte, ohne sich zu entschuldigen. "Sag' doch was", rutschte es aus Duo heraus, denn so schnell hatte er nun auch wieder nicht begriffen, dass er eigentlich zu fast 100% die Konversation bestritten hatte. Als er es dann bemerkte, wollte er schuldig dreinblicken, konnte sich ein schiefes Lächeln jedoch nicht verkneifen. "Okay, dann schlaf mal - sollte ich auch. Unsre Firma hat nämlich 'n neuen Auftrag und wir wollten uns morgen Abend nochmal treffen..." Schnell stoppte sich der Langhaarige, bevor er noch ausschweifender wurde. Denn so sehr er Quatre auch mochte und vertraute, so durfte dieser nicht wissen, was für einer Arbeit er neben der Bar noch nachging.

Er verabschiedete sich von seinem besten Freund.

Ja, auch Heero durfte im Leben nichts davon erfahren. Nicht nur, dass das womöglich ein schlechtes Licht auf Duo werfen könnte, wenn seine Flamme herausfand, dass er im Grunde genommen mit Stehlen sein Geld verdiente, nein, da das Ganze auch noch gesetzeswidrig war und er mit einem Auftrag mehr Gesetze brach als manch einer in seinem ganzen Leben, durfte es selbstverständlich auch niemandem zu Ohren kommen. Aber hey - er verdiente nicht schlecht dabei.

So warf er sich auf sein Doppelbett, wühlte ein wenig durch die schwarze Baumwolle und schnell landeten sein Shirt und seine Hose auf dem Boden daneben. Das Licht war längst gelöscht. Er hatte gute Nachtsicht und musste sich in seiner Wohnung sowieso blind auskennen. Es war immerhin nicht einfach, mit noch fast geschlossenen Augen den Weg zur Küche und somit zur Kaffeemaschine zu finden, wenn man ständig gegen Türrahmen oder dergleichen lief. Einmal hatte er es fertiggebracht und stand nur in Shorts vor verschlossener Wohnungstür, weil er, gedankenlos wie immer, selbige für die Küchentür gehalten und hinter sich zufallen lassen hatte.

Ein Grinsen huschte über sein Gesicht, als er deutlich seinen Nachbarn vor sich sah, bei dem er zwecks Ersatzschlüssel mit seiner Vermieterin hatte telefonieren müssen. Beschwert hatten sich besagte Personen über seinen Aufzug jedoch nicht. Lag vielleicht daran, dass sein Nachbar eher uninteressiert und genauso müde, und die Vermieterin Single gewesen waren.

Diese Gedankengänge halfen ihm nun aber auch nicht dabei weiter, was er denn in ein paar Stunden anziehen sollte. Die Nacht mit Heero war einfach ein Traum gewesen. Ach was - Heero selbst war ein Traum von einem Mann! Küssen konnte er, dass einem Hören und Sehen verging... Als er dann am nächsten Morgen auch noch mit Kaffee am Bett begrüßt wurde, war es perfekt gewesen. Nun, so perfekt, wie es eben sein konnte, wenn einem der Hintern wehtat, sobald man sich aufsetzte. Ein leichter Rotschimmer zog sich über das Gesicht des Braunhaarigen.

Duo schielte auf seinen Wecker, der mittlerweile fünf Uhr anzeigte. In genau elf Stunden würde er ihn endlich wiedersehen! Vielleicht sollte er bis dahin noch eine Runde schlafen? Wäre ja nicht schön, Heero mit Augenringen zu begegnen...

...

Erstaunlich gut kam Duo am Morgen aus dem Bett. Normalerweise begann sein Tag ja nicht vor zwölf Uhr. Gut, bei seinem Job konnte er sich das erlauben, aber doch nicht heute! So stand er schon eine halbe Sunde früher in der Küche, den Kopf mit den noch vom Duschen nassen Haaren in Kühlschrank, mit dem leisen Gluckern seiner Kaffeemaschine als Hintergrundgeräusch.

Außerdem schien die Sonne - ein Zeichen, ein gutes Omen, denn das war im Herbst, den sie nun hatten, wirklich selten. Normalerweise regnete es Bindfäden. Es konnte also nur etwas Gutes bedeuten, dass die Sonne Duo heute anlachte! Gewiss hatte das etwas mit seinem Date zu tun.

Sich sein sehr gesundes Frühstück, bestehend aus einem Toast mit Marmelade und einem Schokoriegel, zusammengesucht habend, machte der Amerikaner das Radio an und summte die Melodie mit. Gut, es kam selten vor, dass er schlechte Laune hatte, doch heute war ein besonders guter Tag. Außerdem schien die Sonne, hatte er das schon erwähnt?

Nachdem der nun leere Teller samt ebenso leerer Kaffeetasse in die Spüle zu einigem an anderem Geschirr gestellt worden waren, lief der Amerikaner mit Hüftschwung und dem Lied, das er vorher noch lauter gestellt hatte, in der Wohnung umher, um mal wieder Klamotten einzusammeln.

Im Flur fand er die schwarze Stoffhose, die er vermisst und gedacht hatte, heute anzuziehen. Doch das würde bedeuten, er müsste bügeln, so, wie die aussah. Im hohen Bogen flog das Kleidungsstück dorthin zurück, wo es hergekommen war.

Schließlich und endlich und nach einem besonders langem Kampf mit dem widerspenstigen Haar machte Duo sich, nun in schwarze Jeans und schwarzes Sweatshirt mit weißem Muster, auf den Weg zur S-Bahn und somit zu seinem Date. Nebenbei bemerkt war bei seiner Kleidungswahl so viel Zeit vergangen, dass er schon fast wieder zu spät war. Aber eben nur fast, denn der Tag meinte es wohl wirklich gut mit ihm und hatte ihn somit rechtzeitig einen Blick auf die Uhr werfen lassen.

Was Heero wohl heute anhatte?

Aber egal, was er tragen würde, er würde...

Ein Vibrieren in seiner Hosentasche ließ den Amerikaner aus seinen Tagträumen erwachen. Mit gehobenen Augenbrauen betrachtete er die Nummer auf dem Display seines Handys. Was rief Zechs ihn denn um diese Uhrzeit an? "Hey, was gibts?", meldete er sich.

Der andere Mann musste die Verwunderung in seiner Stimme gehört haben, denn er antwortete: "Sorry, ungeplanter Zwischenfall. Das Treffen ist früher. Ähm... jetzt."

War doch nicht zu fassen! Gerade eben war Duo in die S-Bahn eingestiegen, hatte sich zwischen die Menschen gequetscht, die auch unbedingt jetzt in Richtung Stadtmitte fahren mussten, war ausnahmsweise mal rechtzeitig dran und dann sowas! "Nee, oder?", fragte er ungläubig nach, wartete die Antwort jedoch nicht ab, sondern fing gleich an zu mosern. "Ich hab'n Date, verdammt! Das kann Howard nich' bringen. Nichts da! Hey komm, willst du mich auf den Arm nehmen? Sag was, Zechs, sag', dass das ein blöder Scherz ist!"

Von Hilde hätte er das erwartet, jedoch nicht von einem so ernsten Menschen wie Zechs. "Doch, Duo", konnte dieser nur widersprechen, "und es ist wichtig. Wir warten auf dich."

Das Freizeichen drang an Duos Ohr. "Scheiße, verdammte!", machte er sich laut Luft und ignorierte die anderen Fahrgäste, die ihn verwundert ansahen. Doch er war schon am Tippen einer anderen Nummer. "Heero?", fragte er nach, als am anderen Ende abgenommen wurde. "Tut mir Leid, ich kann nicht kommen - 'n Kollege hat angerufen, ich werde gebraucht... ja, ich find's auch scheiße. ... Hör mal, können wir's verschieben? ... Nächste Woche?" Nächste Woche war gut, da war der Auftrag vorbei. Wenn es jetzt schon einen Zwischenfall gab, wer wusste da schon, ob nicht noch etwas anderes Unvorhergesehens passierte? So sagte er zu, versprach, Heero anzurufen, wenn er wieder daheim war und legte auf. In Gedanken verfluchte er noch immer Zechs.

Der würde was zu hören kriegen, wenn er ihn sah!

Duo stieg an der nächsten Haltestelle aus, musste er doch in die andere Richtung. Doch als die nächste S-Bahn, die er hätte nehmen können, genau vor seiner Nase wegfuhr, war es um seine Laune komplett geschehen. "Mist", schimpfte er, "Scheißtag!"

tbc.

Btw Leute, ich sehe die Fabvo-Liste ;)

Wäre nett, wenn ihr 'nen Kommi abgeben würdet, wenn ihr die FF schon favorisiert habt~ =)


	3. Chapter 3

Out of Control

Autor: Maxwell-chan

Fandom: Gundam Wing/AC

Disclaimer: siehe Kapitel 1

Song zu Kapitel 3: Shrink the World von Yellowcard

Kapitel 3: Dealings (Beziehungen)

Wütend riss Duo die Tür auf und betrat den Raum, in dem sich der Rest der Sweepers Group versammelt hatte und nur auf ihn zu warten schien. Der junge Amerikaner hielt sich nicht mit so unwichtigen Dingen wie Begrüßungen oder Türe schließen auf, sondern ging schnurstracks auf Zechs zu. "Du hast mir das wichtigste Date meines Lebens versaut, du Arsch!", schrie er ihn an und man konnte förmlich sehen, wie es in Duo brodelte. "Man, ich steh' schon seit Ewigkeiten auf den Kerl und du Idiot gehst her und versaust mir alles! Weißt du, wie sauer ich bin?" Während seiner Schimpftirade hatte er den blonden Mann am Kragen gepackt und schüttelte ihn.

Dieser ließ sich das mit einer geradezu beängstigenden Ruhe gefallen, bevor er Duos Hände schließlich vom Stoff seines dunkelblauen Pullovers löste. Wortlos schob er ihn in einen Sessel. "Er läuft dir gewiss nicht weg", versicherte Zechs ihm. Nach dem, was er von Hilde gehört hatte, konnte er da schon fast sicher sein. "Aber unser Auftrag ist im Moment einfach wichtiger."

Hannah hatte hinter den beiden die Tür leise ins Schloss fallen lassen und stimmte Zechs nun zu, wie auch der Rest der Gruppe. "Wir haben Nachricht von Ms. Catalonia bekommen", erklärte sie und erst jetzt fiel dem noch immer aufgewühlten Amerikaner auf, dass Howard fehlte.

An seiner Stelle stand David, der, den Laptop in der Hand, die Video-Nachricht der blonden Frau abspielte. Sie erschien auf einem der Bildschirme hinter ihrem Schreibtisch sitzend, das Gesicht ruhig, doch ihre Hände sicher schmerzhaft verknotet vor ihr auf dem hellen Holz. "Guten Tag", begrüßte sie die Gruppe, "entgegen meiner Planung muss ich sagen, dass etwas schiefgegangen ist. Der Mann, dem die Drachenfiguren gehören, hat Wind von eurem Auftrag bekommen. Er wird die Figuren in den frühen Morgenstunden des nächsten Tages abtransportieren lassen. Wohin oder wie ist ungeklärt. Ihr müsst sofort handeln."

Die Nachricht war zu Ende und der Bildschirm wurde wieder schwarz.

Sie schienen mit dem Abspielen auf Duo gewartet zu haben, denn ebenso wie der Amerikaner machte auch der Rest der Gruppe ein überraschtes Gesicht. "Nee, oder?", fragte Hilde ungläubig. Sie hatte sich nur an die Couch gelehnt und umrundete diese und den davorstehenden Tisch, um sich David gegenüberzustellen. "Is nicht wahr!"

"Doch", widersprach der braunhaarige Mann, "ich habe den Absender und die Daten überprüft, wir müssen sofort handeln." Er sah in die Runde, blickte keinen jedoch lange an. "Heute Nacht."

Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein! Duo erhob sich wieder. "Man, wenn ich den Typen in die Finger kriege", murrte er und ließ seine Knöchel knacksen, "der kann was erleben! Der ist schuld, dass ich mein Date verpasse. Ach man, der ist schuld, dass er überhaupt lebt!"

"Beruhige dich", sagte Hannah, "wir klauen sie einfach und dann ist gut." Obwohl sie eigentlich auch aussah, als wäre ihr unwohl bei der Sache. "Wann treffen wir uns?", fragte sie dann an David gewandt. Wie immer, wenn sie mit dem Mann sprach, hatte sie sich auch jetzt eine ihrer blonden Strähnen gegriffen, die nicht unter der ständig präsenten Mütze hervorschauten. Selbige war schwarz und fing an der Stelle an, wo man einen Haarreif hingesetzt hätte. So schauten ihr Pony und ein paar Strähnen hervor.

Jedenfalls schien David sie nicht mehr zu beachten als sonst auch, als er etwas auf seinem Lieblings-Elektrogerät überflog und schließlich ankündigte: "Um zehn starten wir hier. Also seid um neun hier, bis dahin haben Howard und ich die Ausrüstung hergeschafft."

Was war heute nur für ein Tag?

Es schien sich alles und jeder gegen Heero verschworen zu haben, stellte der Braunhaarige fest, als er sich auf das breite Sofa in seinem Wohnzimmer sinken ließ. Die wildesten Theorien stellten sich in seinem Kopf auf, angefangen bei Duos Arbeitgeber, der ihnen beiden das Date nicht gönnen wollte bis hin zu Relena, die seinen Vorgesetzten weichgeklopft haben musste, dass er heute Abend zu Geschäftszwecken mit ihr und einem gewissen Mr. Winner, ihrem Chef, zu Abend essen musste, um einen möglichen Auftrag näher unter die Lupe zu nehmen. Was musste diese Schnepfe auch für WEI arbeiten, dem womöglich nächsten und wichtigsten Auftraggeber?

Bisher hatte Heero gar nicht gewusst, dass WEI auch Computerspiele vertrieb, bis sein Vorgesetzter ihm von diesem überaus wichtigen Termin am Abend erzählt hatte, an dem der beste Designer teilnehmen sollte, um Mr. Winner zu überzeugen, dass ihre Firma die richtige für dieses Spiel wäre.

Er hätte also sowieso nicht viel Zeit mit Duo gehabt, sehr zu seinem Leidwesen, denn er mochte den quirligen Amerikaner wirklich, aber nun waren auch diese drei wertvollen Stunden ins Wasser gefallen.

Als sein Vidphone klingelte, war ihm äußerlich von seinem Ärger nichts mehr anzusehen. Laut Aussage seiner Kollegen sah er sowieso immer aus, als hätte er in eine Zitrone gebissen.

Er nahm den Anruf entgegen. Binnen kürzester Zeit erschien Wufeis Gesicht auf dem Bildschirm vor ihm. "Was gibt's, Chang?", wollte Heero wissen. Sein Teampartner sah nicht gerade sehr erfreut aus, was entweder an der getigerten Katze lag, die er gerade von seinem Schoß schubste oder an den hellen Haaren, die selbige auf seinem schwarzen Tanktop hinterlassen hatte.

"Mr. Kushrenada hat Une kontaktiert", erklärte Wufei und versuchte vergeblich, seine Kleidung von den Haaren zu befreien. Okay, das wäre Heeros nächste Vermutung gewesen. Er bückte sich nach etwas, sodass er aus Heeros Sichtfeld verschwunden war und man hörte es leise miauen. "Haut ab, ihr verfressenen Viecher!" Dann knallte eine Tür und noch bevor Wufei sich wieder setzte, murmelte er ein 'dämlicher Zechs, muss ich auch noch seine Haustiere füttern'.

Der Chinese sah wirklich abgespannt aus. Heero hob eine Augenbraue. Offenbar war das Zusammenleben mit Wufeis neuem Mitbewohner nicht ganz das, was dieser sich vorgestellt hatte. Mit mühevoll angelernter Geduld und äußerlicher Ruhe wartete er darauf, dass der Schwarzhaarige ihn nun endlich aufklärte, was es mit Mr. Kushrenada und dem Auftrag zu tun hatte.

Als der andere sich wieder gefasst hatte, wandte er sich wieder Heero zu. "Die Figuren sollen morgen früh abtransportiert werden. Was heißt, dass wir ab Mitternacht das Gebäude zu sichern haben."

Noch besser konnte es nicht kommen, oder? Im Stillen zählte Heero bis zehn, bevor er fragte: "Wieso?"

Doch Wufei zuckte die Schultern. "Seine ehemalige Sekretärin, irgendeine Ms. Catalonia, hat wohl etwas in die Wege geleitet, was eine Gefahr für die Figuren bedeutet." Er stützte seinen Kopf in eine Hand und sah Heero an. "Weiß der Teufel, warum dieser Schwächling so darauf bedacht ist, dass denen nichts passiert. Er hat weitaus wertvollere Objekte in seinem Museum. Auf jeden Fall sollen wir nicht nur das Gebäude sichern, zwei sollen auch noch den Transport zum Flughafen übernehmen, wo Mr. Kushrenada wartet. Wir treffen uns um Mitternacht vor dem Gebäude." Das 'sei pünktlich', was er bei seinem vorherigen Gespräch mit Aljosha gebraucht hatte, verkniff er sich hier. Heero war Profi und schon seit gefühlten Ewigkeiten im Geschäft. Der wusste, wie der Hase lief.

Da beide keine großen Redner waren, war das Gespräch hier beendet und Heero zählte alle Tatsachen auf, die diesen Tag zu einem der schlimmsten in seinem Leben machten: es war verdammt schwül, Duo hatte das Date abgesagt, er musste an einem Geschäftsessen mit Ms. Pink teilnehmen, der Auftrag war vorverlegt worden. Ach ja, Duo hatte das Date abgesagt, hatte er das schon erwähnt?

Allerdings war Heero niemand, der nicht wusste, wie man mit überschüssiger Wut und Energie umging. So setzte er sich an seinen Laptop, um noch etwas über WEI in Erfahrung zu bringen, damit er heute Abend nicht unvorbereitet erschien.

Wufei hingegen hatte es schwieriger, sich im Zaum zu halten. Zechs würde es wahrscheinlich nicht begrüßen, wenn er zum Abendessen Katzen-Filet serviert bekam. Auch wenn er mittlerweile so weit war, um die beiden Pelztiere ohne zu zucken in den Kochtopf zu werfen. Wer hatte die beiden überhaupt 'Lux' und 'Panther' genannt? Sie waren weder schlau, und wenn Wufei sie so betrachtete, waren die Kater mittlerweile viel zu fett waren zum Jagen.

Was die beiden jammernden Geschöpfe, die um seine Beine schlichen, herzlich wenig interessierte. Es zählte nur, dass Wufei ihnen endlich Futter gab. Er stellte den Napf mit dem Trockenfutter auf den Boden, bevor er sich in Sicherheit bringen wollte, ehe diese verweichlichten Aushilfskatzen wieder ankamen und schmusen wollten. Wobei er Panther, den Schwarzen, weitaus lieber mochte. Nicht nur, weil man die Haare nicht sofort entdeckte, der war auch schüchterner und misstrauischer und hatte Wufei anscheinend noch nicht zu einem seiner Opfer erklären wollen. Gut so. Was Zechs nur an den Viechern fand?

Der Chinese suchte gerade seine schwarzen Boots aus dem Schuhschrank im Flur, die er heute Abend gewiss brauchen würde, als sich die Tür öffnete. Er sah auf. War Zechs also schon daheim. Na toll, da wollte er ein Mal seine Ruhe, um vielleicht noch etwas zu meditieren, bevor es losging, da kam der blonde Mann auch schon wieder heim.

Wäre ja kein Problem gewesen, immerhin hätte Wufei sich einfach in sein Schlafzimmer verziehen können, doch der Hunger treib ihn in die Küche. Wo er Zechs auch gleich mit einem Dosenbier in der Hand vorfand. Schien irgendwie ein Beruhigungsmittel zu sein. Einen Moment lang betrachtete Wufei den anderen Mann. Er sah ja nichtmal schlecht aus, bei weitem nicht. Die langen, weich wirkenden Haare mochte Wufei an ihm besonders, und auch an seinem zu Hause eher luftigen Kleidungsstil konnte man nicht meckern, wenn man bedachte, dass dabei viel Haut frei wurde. Einmal hatte sich Wufei mit einem Buch ins Wohnzimmer gesetzt und über dessen Rand den anderen Mann beobachtet.

Er konnte es bis jetzt noch nicht fassen. Doch dann schüttelte der Chinese leicht den Kopf, rief sich selbst zur Räson und holte eine Pfanne und eine Packung Reis aus dem Küchenschrank. Zechs bedachte ihn mit einem Blick, der zu sagen schien: 'Schon wieder?'

Trotzig schob Wufei die schmale Brust raus und lieferte sich ein stummes Blick-Duell mit dem anderen Mann, darauf wartend, dass der andere zuerst den Augenkontakt brechen würde. Doch dieses Mal schien keiner der beiden aufgeben zu wollen. Nicht einmal das beständige Miauen der beiden Kater hielt Zechs davon ab, den anderen mit seinen Blicken erdolchen zu wollen.

Aus purer Sturheit. Vielleicht Selbstverleugnung. Denn wer würde schon gerne zugeben, dass ein anderer Mann ihn permanent in seinen Bann zu ziehen schien? Zechs jedenfalls weigerte sich, das anzuerkennen. Außerdem war es in seinem Job viel zu gefährlich, eine Verbindung zu jemandem einzugehen. Wenn der Partner herausfand, was er betrieb und dass der Job in der Bar eigentlich nur Tarnung war... nein, das konnte er nicht zulassen.

Der junge Chinese schien es ihm allerdings schwerer zu machen, als es ihm eigentlich bewusst war. Wie er so trotzig die Brust herausstreckte, wie er ihn so ernst anblickte. Zechs hatte Mühe, sich zu beherrschen. Nur zu gerne würde er einmal seine Finger über diese Brust wandern lassen... natürlich ohne Stoff dazwischen.

Doch diesmal war es Wufei, der den Blickkontakt brach. Er scheuchte Lux weg, der schon wieder betteln wollte, und stellte den Herd an. Zechs musste sich auf die Zunge beißen, um sich nicht über die Lippen zu lecken.

Heero hatte seinerseits nichts, was er hätte begehren können. Nun, doch, aber Duo war gerade nicht zur Hand und so musste er sich wohl oder übel mit einem hoffentlich baldigen Auftraggeber und seiner penetranten Nervensäge herumschlagen. Mittlerweile war er im Restaurant getroffen, hatte sich Mr. Winner vorgestellt.

Während das Essen mehr oder weniger schleppend langsam verlaufen war -musste man hier erwähnen, dass Relena dasselbe gegessen hatte wie Heero?-, tauten die beiden Männer danach etwas mehr auf. Sofern man bei Heero von auftauen sprechen konnte. Aber bereitwillig erklärte er, was Mr. Winner wissen wollte, stellte seinerseits ebenfalls Fragen.

Das hier war sein Element, was er dadurch bewies, dass er den blonden Mann in ein derart kompliziertes Gespräch verwickelte, dass Relena nicht mehr folgen konnte und stumm blieb. Sie verstand offenbar nichtmal mehr so viel, dass sie noch Zwischenfragen stellen konnte. Die junge Frau war zwar schon zwei Mal in der Firma gewesen, um sich ein Bild zu machen, hatte ihn unaufgefordert beim Vornamen genannt, doch hier war sie glücklicherweise distanziert und sprach ihn nur mit seinem Nachnamen an.

Heero konnte es nicht sagen, doch er glaubte, dass es an ihrem Chef lag. Obwohl dieser doch sehr nett schien.

Einige Zeit später waren sie vom eigentlichen Thema abgeschwiffen. Der arabisch anmutende Mann war seinerseits mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln voll bei der Sache, doch als der Braunhaarige ihn ein weiteres Mal bei seinem Nachnamen nannte, hob er die Hand. "Entschuldigen Sie, aber Sie können ruhig Quatre sagen", bot er höflich an, "wenn es Ihnen nichts ausmacht."

Seinerseits nahm Heero es als Aufforderung an, ihm ebenfalls seinen Vornamen zu nennen.

Er wusste nicht, wieso Quatre auf einmal so große Augen machte, doch der erstaunlich junge Geschäftsführer fragte: "Heero... Sie kennen nicht zufällig einen Duo Maxwell? Einen jungen Mann mit langem Zopf?"

Nun war es an Heero, erstaunt zu gucken, was er aber lediglich durch eine hochgehobene Augenbraue zeigte. "Ich denke, ich kenne ihn", antwortete er etwas langsamer als sonst.

Kurz vor halb neun war es Zechs, der dieses Mal ganz entgegen seiner Art den Raum stürmte. Jedoch war außer ihm und Hilde noch niemand sonst da. Die junge Frau sah zu ihm auf, hatte sie es sich bis jetzt doch auf der Couch bequem gemacht und ein wenig fern gesehen. Zechs blieb stehen, die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss fallen lassend.

"Was ist los?", fragte Hilde während sie sich aufsetzte. Sie musterte den Mann. Er bebte geradezu vor Wut. "Wufei?", hakte die Kurzhaarige vorsichtig nach. Bis jetzt kannte sie nur einen Grund, der Zechs so sehr aus der Fassung brachte. Nun ja, kennen war zu viel gesagt, aber mittlerweile war sie richtig neugierig auf diesen Chinesen.

Zechs ließ sich neben ihr nieder. "Dieser verdammte...", begann er, stoppte sich aber noch rechtzeitig und fluchte in Gedanken weiter.

Langsam fand Hilde das irgendwie amüsant. Wie sich Zechs immer aufregte, hatte etwas Niedliches an sich. Oh nein, nicht dass sie an ihm interessiert war, es war nur vielmehr so, dass... "Ach komm, eigentlich magst du ihn doch und weißt nur nicht, wie du es zeigen sollst." Sie grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen ihr ich-weiß-alles-auch-wenn-du-es-nicht-weißt-Grinsen. Genau dasselbe wie Duo. Die beiden könnten glatt Geschwister sein.

"Hör auf", stöhnte Zechs entnervt und fasste sich an die Stirn. War das so offensichtlich?

Jetzt begann Hilde lauthals zu lachen und legte dem blondhaarigen Mann eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Oh bitte, das ist ja wohl kaum zu übersehen", gluckste sie vor sich hin, "aber rumkriegen musst du ihn schon selbst."

Normal wäre es jetzt an Zechs zu lachen, doch heraus kam dabei nur ein wütendes Schnauben. "Klar, ich liebe ihn ja auch sooo sehr", grummelte er vor sich hin, "besonders dafür, dass Panther ausgerissen ist."

Hilde zog die Augenbrauen hoch. "Bitte?" Das war jetzt aber wirklich interessant. Was brachte den kleinen schwarzen Kater dazu, wegzulaufen?

"Er hat ihn mit Fisch füttern wollen, als ich gerade zur Tür raus bin." Zechs' Gesicht war völlig ernst. Nur er konnte sich über so ein banales Thema dermaßen aufregen. Aber seine Kater waren ja auch sein Ein und Alles.

Krampfhaft versuchte die jüngere Frau nun, sich ein weiteres Lachen zu verkneifen. [i]Das ist nicht lustig[/i], sagte sie sich immer wieder in Gedanken. "Er kommt schon wieder zurück", presste sie heraus und hoffte, nicht wieder in lautes Lachen auszubrechen, sobald sie den Mund öffnete.

Doch das würde ihr erspart bleiben, denn in diesem Moment betrat auch David den Raum. Er sah zu seinen beiden Kollegen, nickte ihnen zu und setzte sich in einen Sessel. Howard müsste nun auch jeden Augenblick auftauchen. die Ausrüstung hatten sie schon heute Nachmittag mit Hildes Hilfe hergebracht. Es war nicht viel, nur das Nötigste, und das hatte in zwei Kartons gepasst.

Noch einmal blickte er zu Hilde und Zechs, die sich nun in gemäßigter Lautstärke unterhielten, bevor er abwesend in den Fernseher sah. Er versuchte, seine Gedanken nicht abschweifen zu lassen, aber irgendwie wanderten diese mal wieder von allein. Und zwar -wie konnte es anders sein?- zu seinem Studium. Nicht dass diese Gedanken mit dem Stoff zu tun hätten, über dem er oft zu brüten hatte, sondern mit seinen Kommilitonen, Aljosha und Elizabeth.

Wohl eher mit Aljosha, doch das Mädchen ging ihm nicht aus dem Kopf. Aber die beiden waren ausschließlich nur zu zweit anzutreffen und schienen immer in irgendwelche wichtigen Gespräche verwickelt. David beschloss, dass er die Schwarzhaarige wohl einfach abschreiben sollte. Was die beiden die ganze Zeit mit bester Laune und im Flüsterton besprachen, konnte ja nicht jugendfrei sein. Die beiden waren offensichtlich ein Paar. Er seufzte lautlos.

Besser, er verbannte alles, was nicht mit dem Auftrag zu tun hatte, aus seinen Gedanken.

Als er wieder aufsah, bemerkte er, dass eine Hand sich vor seinem Gesicht hin und herbewegte. Er folgte der Hand kurz, bis diese zurückgezogen wurde und Hannah ihn anlächelte. "Alles okay?"

Der Braunhaarige nickte nur, bemerkte, dass sie wohl vollzählig waren, denn Duo hatte soeben mal wieder als Letzter die Tür aufgerissen und war zwar immer noch nicht bester Laune, doch deutlich ausgeglichener als noch heute Nachmittag.

Er grinste. "Dann lasst uns mal loslegen!", rief er und man konnte sowohl Euphorie als auch Erwartung und Anspannung aus seiner Stimme heraushören.

tbc.


End file.
